Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn
by Leanne Black
Summary: Sirius necesita con quien hablar esa noche, tiene un nudo atravesado en la garganta que no lo deja respirar. Acaba de perder un batalla que nunca hubiera podido ganar, acaba de perder el último trozo de alma que le quedaba, su hermano y todo por haberlo abandonado hace ya un tiempo.Recuerdo perdido de "Un amor así no tiene comparación",especifico del capitulo Let it bleed


Sirius suele hablar de esas cosas con James, no son precisamente conversaciones largas y llenas de sentimiento pero ellos dos tienen su forma de entenderse con pocas pero significativas palabras. Ahora no puede decirle lo que tiene atravesado, él tiene otras cosas en que pensar, cosas que no son banales como las que le atormentan a él.

Remus no le daría la razón y ahora no se siente con ganas de que le hablen con la sinceridad con la que él acostumbra atacar esos temas. _"Ella tenía razón, Sirius"_. Casi puede escucharlo decir, no quiere verdades veladas, quiere mentiras descaradas.

Candence fue su primer opción, quien parecía comprenderlo mejor que nadie, posiblemente mejor que él mismo, pero no podía acudir a ella. Ella estaba con San Kingsley en el Baile de los Lirios y sería suicida presentarse sólo para pedirle un consejo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que "Ella" estaba ahí.

Peter era otro asunto. Él no servía para ese tipo de cosas pero cuando se trataba de inflarle, el ya de por sí inflado ego, él era el mejor.

Por eso recurrió a la única persona con quien creía que podía obtener algo de sabiduría, aún sabiendo que su relación no era la mejor. Claro que la quería, quien no lo haría, pero a veces no sabía en qué tipo de terreno estaba parado cuando se trataba de ella.

- Horas después -

Lily estaba sola en casa y se disponía a ver su película favorita para matar el tiempo de una noche de sábado, otra más en la que se quedaba en casa porque no tenía con quien salir. Es un pensamiento que la deprime un poco, porque había alguien que quería salir con ella pero ella era terca y no lo aceptaba ¿Por qué? Es la pregunta que aún carecía de respuesta. Ella estaba dispuesta a dar el "sí" pero, ahora, nadie le hacía la pregunta que desembocaría en esa respuesta.

Sacudió su larga cabellera pelirroja y se deshizo de esos pensamientos, no quería ponerse triste de nuevo, ya había pasado varias noches sufriendo por lo mismo y aunque sabía que en parte, solo en parte, se lo merecía, no la hacía sentir mejor.

Estaba a punto de acomodarse en el amplió y cómodo sillón de la sala cuando el sonido de una moto la tomo por sorpresa. Ese era un sonido que conocía a la perfección pero no lograba explicarse que hacía afuera de su casa. El timbre la hizo dar un salto que considero verdaderamente patético y agradeció profundamente que nadie estuviera ahí para presenciarlo.

El sonido continúo ininterrumpidamente, algo que la dejó clavada en el sillón durante unos segundos hasta que se volvió tan molesto que resultaba imposible ignorarlo. Se levantó molesta, no por la visita sorpresa sino por la situación en la que la ponía.

Abrió la puerta con un furioso tirón, con su mejor cara de prefecta perfecta empollona, como a él le gustaba llamarla y lo enfrento. Él no sólo no se inmutó, sino que con su mejor sonrisa ingresó a la casa y se dirigió hasta la sala, no sin antes dirigir su mirada a su pijama, cosa que lo hizo sonreír con más ganas.

Lily se quedó congelada durante un segundo en la puerta y después, siguiendo los pasos de su "invitado", se dirigió a la sala. Sirius estaba parado en el centro y observaba todo con su mejor sonrisa de medio lado, parecía tener un interés clínico en todo lo que había en ese lugar. Pero había algo en sus ojos que a Lily le pareció extraño, no sabía cómo describirlo pero le hizo sentir preocupada.

-Adelante, pasa, eres bienvenido- le dijo con sarcasmo. Sirius simplemente sonrió de nuevo.

-Gracias, Evans, tu hospitalidad me parece…- suspiró, intentando darle un dramatismo exagerado a sus palabras-…abrumadora. ¿Estás sola?

-Sí, Black- le respondió pero inmediatamente se arrepintió. ¿Qué si quería involucrarla en algo ilícito? Ahora no tenía forma de negarse.

- ¿Dónde están tus padres y tú hermana, Petunia?- Sirius sabía poco menos que nada de su hermana, pero que recordara su nombre verdaderamente la sorprendió. Ella por lo menos conocía un poco más de Regulus.

-Mis padres salieron a cenar y al teatro- le respondió relajándose visiblemente. Sirius no tenía su conocida expresión de cuando intentaba hacer algo prohibido- Y Petunia salió con su novio, Vernon.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué es lo que hace Lily Evans en una bonita noche de sábado?- preguntó y Lily sintió que lo odiaba de nuevo.

- ¿Qué es lo que hace Sirius Black en una noche bonita de sábado?- contraatacó, Sirius la miró ceñudo durante uno segundo- Que no se supone que tendrías que estar con Leanne o realizando travesuras con James.

-Tenía ganas de verte- y le volvió a regalar su mejor sonrisa- Ya sabes, es que me gusta platicar con alguien tan agradable como tú.

Lily supo que se trataba de una estocada pero estaba tan acostumbrada a recibirlas que no le afectó en lo más mínimo. Aunque fue bastante floja en comparación a las que estaba acostumbrada a escucharle a Sirius, parecía que no se había esforzado.

-Me disponía a ver mi película favorita cuando pareciste en mi puerta y tu dedo se quedo pegado al timbre- continuó como si nada.

-Pues vamos a verla- dijo quitándose las botas, y de paso llenando de barro la alfombra, acomodándose en el sillón y subiendo los pies a la mesita. Lily estuvo a punto de decir algo pero lo vio tan a gusto y relajado que guardó silencio, era difícil ver a Sirius en esa actitud tan adorable que parecía mentira.

-Es americana pero me gusta mucho- Lily se sentó a su lado, cruzando las piernas y abrazando un cojín.

Lily puso un recipiente con palomitas en medio de los dos. Al principio, Sirius sólo prestaba atención a la película pero después comenzó a comer de las palomitas, parecía que le estaban gustando, o eso es lo que pensó ella porque conforme avanzaba la película su ceño se fruncía cada vez más. No sabía si ponerle atención a lo que sucedía en la tele o preguntar el por qué de su malestar.

-A fin de cuentas, ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó molesto a mitad de la película.

-Son palomitas, tienen sal y mante…

-No me refiero a eso- le dijo apartando la vista de la pantalla, parecía aún más molesto- Ella no es más que una niña caprichosa que quiere mantener su nivel de comodidad y él es un tipo bastante desagradable y estúpido (no se da cuenta que la pinta de malo no le va), porque parece que no se da cuenta de que solamente lo está utilizando- Lily pausó la película, estaba en una parte muy interesante y no se la quería perder- Además, están en medio de la guerra, ¿no se supone qué deberían estar locamente enamorados?

-Bueno, es bastante complicado, creo que deberías continuar viéndola, puede que el final te guste- le sugirió Lily. Él asintió pesadamente con la cabeza y ella la puso en marcha de nuevo.

Pero ahora ya no le importaba lo que sucediera con Scarlett O'Hara y Rhet Butler, sino que se dedicó a observar las expresiones de Sirius. En cierta medida le recordaba un poco a Rhet, aunque con mejor corazón y Leanne podía llegar a ser tan caprichosa como Scarlett pero sin ser una completa interesada. Sabía que era una tontería, puesto que no podía comparar ambas historias pero por el rostro de Sirius, él sí que parecía haber encontrada algunas similitudes.

Después de bastante tiempo, volvió a centrar su atención en la pantalla, solo para escuchar la célebre frase, esa que tanto le gustaba:

_-Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn- dijo Rhet antes de salir por la puerta._

La película terminó y en el rostro de Sirius se formó una sonrisa, esto llamó aún más la atención de Lily porque esa sonrisa le daba a Sirius un aire de malvada diversión, como si se considerara un cómplice de Rhet.

-Merecido se lo tenía- dijo mientras se levantaba y se estiraba un poco. Se levantó la playera blanca y se rascó descaradamente el abdomen, Lily prefirió desviar la mirada, algo que no paso inadvertido para Sirius- Me das algo de tomar, tus malditas palomitas me dejaron la garganta seca.

-Sí, claro- Lily se levantó también y fue hasta la cocina, de donde regresó con dos refrescos. Sirius lo tomó algo decepcionado.

-Me refería a algo más fuerte- pero lo abrió y bebió un largo trago- Y a todo esto ¿Dónde están tus padres y hermana? Porque la película duro sus buenas cuatro horas y ni sus luces- había algo de reproche en su voz, como si no creyera posible que algo así durara tanto. Lily se sonrojó, algo que considero una tontería y que hizo reír descaradamente a Sirius.

-Bueno, ellos en realidad están de viaje y mi hermana se está quedando en casa de una amiga- le dijo al fin- No quiso quedarse en casa conmigo- Lily se sentía tonta al reconocer que le dolía que su hermana no la quisiera tener cerca, los demás ya se hubieran acostumbrado. Sirius se acercó y le puso la mano en el hombro, fue un gesto que la confortó.

-Mayor razón para emborracharnos- dijo con una seriedad que casi era creíble, casi. Lily se sacudió un poco pero sonrió, divertida.

-Mis padres se darían cuenta- no era un tono de negativa, sino una invitación a que le diera una solución. Había algo en los ojos de Sirius que le decía que necesitaba un compañero de travesuras esa noche.

-Puedo rellenar las botellas con un hechizo- y sonrió de forma maliciosa- Tengo bastante experiencia- Lily le hubiera creído sin necesidad de esa afirmación.

Ella se acercó al gabinete de licores que tenía su padre en la sala, no había mucho de donde escoger así que tomo lo mejor que pudo encontrar. Además de dos vasos, porque no estaba dispuesta beber de la botella.

Sirius observó la botella y otra mirada decepcionada se asomó en su rostro.

-Esperaba algo más fuerte- repitió.

Lily le dedicó un gesto burlón mientras ponía la botella medio vacía de coñac en la mesa, junto con los dos vasos.

-Era esto o vino blanco o jerez- en un tono que en realidad quería decir "tómatelo y cállate".

Sirius sirvió el contenido en los dos vasos y bebió el suyo de un solo trago. Lily no estaba tan loca como para seguirle el juego.

- ¿Qué esperabas?- le preguntó después del tercer vaso de Sirius.

-Me gusta el Whisky muggle- le respondió después de beber su cuarto vaso- Por mucho que James aseguré que es mejor el de Fuego, aunque cuando quiere impresionar y hacerse el entendido, pide tequila- una sonrisa gambera se adueñó de sus labios, la cual no alcanzó sus ojos, los cuales continuaron teniendo una sombra que no dejó de preocupar a Lily, tal vez, si consiguiera aflojarle la lengua con suficiente alcohol…

- ¿Y Leanne?- preguntó interesada, tal vez la sombra en sus ojos era por ella.

- ¿Ella?- ahora es una sonrisa burlona- Después de su, única y última borrachera, no ha vuelto a tocar el alcohol, pero sé que su favorito es el champagne, la muy esnobista…

Sí, esa sombra era por Leanne. Seguro habían discutido por algo, pero Lily lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no era lo único.

-Mi padre no bebe whisky porque le parece muy fuerte- Lily sabía que aún no era tiempo de tocar los temas delicados- Yo nunca he bebido tequila.

-Ojala tuviera una cámara conmigo- dijo en medio de un suspiro.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó sorprendida.

-James mataría por tener una foto tuya en tu pijama de perritos- y soltó una potente carcajada, una que hizo sonrojar a Lily, más de coraje que de pena- Tantas noches dedicas a averiguar qué es lo que usabas para dormir y ahora no tengo con que demostrar que siempre has preferido a los perros…- una mirada lasciva la recorrió. Lily se rió, aunque la mirada de Sirius la había provocado muchas emociones.

-Prefiero los gatos- le aseguró, algo molesta, pero sobre todo, alagada- Mi mamá la eligió para mí.

-Deberías probar un perro alguna vez, te va a gustar- le dijo acercándose peligrosamente- A Leanne le encantan y a muchas más.

Lily se alejó porque las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo y dejo escapar un sonido bajo que pareció encantarle a Sirius.

-Es bueno saber que no he perdido el toque- se alejó, bastante complacido de sí mismo. Lily perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de vasos que llevaba Sirius pero la botella ya había sido rellenada y se acercaba peligrosamente de nuevo a la mitad.

Ella no lograba entender por qué Sirius intentaba provocarla, y menos aún su último comentario. Casi parecía que estaba ahí para alabarla tanto como molestarla, cosa que hacía cada vez que estaban juntos. Ella no iba a negar que Sirius era guapísimo, que había pensado más de una vez en él, pero ¿quién no lo había hecho? Él prometía muchas cosas con esas sonrisas de medio lado y las miradas penetrantes que siempre dirigía a cualquier chica que se le pusiera enfrente pero, también sabía, que él nunca las cumpliría.

Sirius había nacido para provocar, para hacer creer que podía cumplir los más locos sueños en noches largas e interminables y muchas parecían conformarse con eso. En más de una ocasión se había preguntado que hubiera sido de él si Leanne no se hubiera atravesado en su camino… y que hubiera hecho ella de habérselo encontrado…

El segundo pensamiento era el único que nunca se atrevería a exteriorizar.

Sirius se quitó la chamarra de cuero negra y la acomodó en el sillón. Se levantó, con el vaso de coñac en la mano y se dispuso a observar las fotografías, mientras Lily lo observaba a él.

Toda la sala estaba cubierta por fotografías de la familia, de Lily y Petunia cuando eran niñas, las más antiguas mostraban a las dos pequeñas sonriendo desde el mismo marco, las más recientes, eran de cada una por su lado; las de la repisa sobre la chimenea, mostraba cuatro fotografías individuales de los miembros de la casa. Sirius no se quedó observando esas durante mucho tiempo, sino que dedicó su atención a las que mostraban a las dos hermanas, juntas y sonrientes.

-Siempre me gustaron más las fotografías muggles- dijo con aire distraído- Son aún más reveladoras que las nuestras. ¿Dónde es esto?- preguntó a Lily, las dos niñas hacían castillos de arena en una playa de agua cristalina.

-En un viaje que hicimos- Lily se acercó a Sirius. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, el alcohol siempre conseguía sacar su lado sensible- Fue antes de que las cosas entre Petunia y yo sé… es la última fotografía que nos tomaron juntas.

Sirius realizó un movimiento que la desconcertó, fue como si hubiera querido abrazarla pero había terminado arrepintiéndose. En lugar de eso, le relleno el vaso.

-Es complicado cuando no cumples con las expectativas de los demás, sobre todo de aquellos que llevan tu misma sangre.

Lily se hubiera quedado con la boca abierta ante aquello, eso si no hubiera tenido tanto alcohol recorriéndole las venas. En lugar de eso asintió, hace tiempo que quería sacarse esas cosas del pecho pero era algo complicado de hacer cuando tus amigos llevan una vida llena de problemas más angustiantes que los tuyo.

-Petunia se va a casar- le dijo mientras se derrumbaba de nuevo en el sillón, ya ni siquiera esperó a que Sirius le rellenara el vaso, lo hizo ella sola- Se lo comunicó a la familia hace tres semanas, Vernon vino y pidió su mano, realizaron una cena de compromiso y al parecer, yo salí sobrando.

Sirius la observó desde junto a la fotografía, parecía incapaz de acercarse y consolar a su amiga. Pensó que tal vez no fue buena idea ir a hablar con ella, que acababa de arruinar su perfecta noche de sábado solo porque él era un idiota y tenía ganas de joder, tanto como lo habían jodido a él, que después de todo no conoce del todo a Lily y esos son temas que se hablan con amigos, con hermanos, como lo son para él, James y Remus. Pero Lily no lo mira, sino que observa su vaso y el contenido, el cual se bebe de un solo trago y se sirve otro.

-Desde que recibí la carta, las cosas fueron de mal en peor entre nosotras; a Severus lo detestaba pero por lo menos seguíamos siendo unidas pero cuando estábamos en el andén y me llamó… me llamó…- Lily vació de un solo trago su vaso para luego arrojarlo y beber de la botella mientras gruesas lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Sirius se sentía como un estúpido pero seguía sin poder acercarse- ¡Monstruo!- gritó después de un largo trago y continuo llorando- Mi hermana se va a casar y yo soy un monstruo.

Sirius terminó dejándose caer al lado de Lily y bebiendo también de la botella. La observó llorar durante un rato, en el cual se intercalaban para beber, los dos en silencio, pensando en sí mismos y lo que el otro tenía en similitud con él.

-No eres un monstruo- le soltó al final. Lily dejó escapar un gruñido que intentó desmentirlo- Sólo eres diferente, ni mejor ni peor, solo diferente- Sirius quiso creerse sus propias palabras, tanto como quería que Lily se las creyera- En cualquier caso, hay muchos que piensan que tu hermana es el verdadero monstruo.

-Eso no es ningún consuelo- le arrebató la botella- Mi mamá me lo contó en cuanto puse en pie en la casa, me dijo que ella y mi padre estaban muy orgullosos y que les hubiera gustado que yo estuviera presente pero que todo había sucedido tan rápido, que no hubo tiempo de pararlo- bebió un largo trago y fue como si la amargura del mundo se hubiera concentrado en su voz- En verdad que no me hubiera importado si hubiera sucedido de esa forma, pero Petunia lo hizo a propósito y me lo confesó, me dijo que no quería que su novio se diera cuenta que tendría a un monstruo como cuñada, a un fenómeno.

Tal vez lo hizo de forma inconsciente pero rodeo a Lily con sus brazos y dejó que ella llorara en su hombro pero aún así se las arreglaba para beber de la botella sin derramar una gota.

No supo cuando tiempo estuvieron así, sobre todo si se tenían en cuenta que él había acudido hasta ahí en busca de consuelo, no para darlo; pero cuando Lily dejo de llorar, la botella ya estaba vacía y una sonrisa se había formado en sus labios.

-Tal vez…- empezó y la sonrisa se ensanchó aún más-…tal vez debería ir hasta casa de Vernon y mostrarle con qué clase de monstruo se va a emparentar, eso le enseñaría una lección a Tuney.

Sirius pudo ver en los ojos de Lily el mismo brillo malicioso que había en los suyos cuando se disponía a ser una travesura especialmente cruel. Él también sonrió.

-Pues tienes al mejor compañero en travesuras perversas que pudieras desear- Lily le sonrió, al parecer solo era eso lo que necesitaba.

-Lo sé, pero desafortunadamente no me voy a rebajar a su nivel- dijo en medio de un suspiro. Estaba mareada pero se sentía mucho mejor después de haber sacado lo que llevaba atravesado en el pecho. También tenía hambre, un hambre feroz- ¿Quieres algo de comer?

-No me vendría nada mal- le respondió Sirius.

Lily se levantó y tambaleándose, se dirigió a la cocina, de donde regresó con dos cajas de pizza congelada. Sus padres habían llenado el refrigerador con toda clase de alimentos saludables para que comiera pero a ella sólo le interesaban las pizzas, los pasteles de chocolate y los helados.

-Se que no es lo más ortodoxo, pero ya que estamos bebiendo me pareció acompañarlo con pizza helada- se sentó al lado de Sirius y comieron en silencio, tal vez con eso se les bajaba un poco el alcohol que habían consumido.

-Me gustaría preguntarte algo- dijo Sirius una vez que hubieron devorado la primer pizza, ya no se veía tan alcoholizado como antes, pero volvía a estar serio y la sombra en sus ojos parecía haberse extendido un poco más.

-Pregunta.

-Cuando hicimos ese viaje a Italia…- se detuvo, parecía estar pensando de más, como si no quisiera ofenderla-… y propusiste que jugáramos a la botella, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Lily se sonrojó, no se esperaba una cosa así- ¿Qué pretendías lograr?

Ya no había más licor en la botella, parecía como si Sirius hubiera olvidado rellenarla a propósito. Él la estaba mirando, tan fijamente que Lily se sentía diminuta bajo esos ojos grises. ¡Por supuesto que no iba a confesarle la verdad! Eso sería suicidio.

-Quería ponerlos a prueba.

Sirius se dio cuenta, sabía que mentía pero no dijo nada y Lily se sintió bien durante un segundo, después de todo, ¿Quién era él para venir a pedirle que le confesara sus más oscuros secretos? Cuando él, en ningún momento, había ofrecido lo mismo.

- ¿Quieres jugar?- le preguntó haciendo aparecer una botella de tequila de la nada.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres besarme de nuevo?- otra sonrisa malévola se instaló en sus labios.

- ¿Quieres besarme tú?- contraatacó Sirius con una sonrisa idéntica. Se miraron durante un segundo y al otro ya estaban los dos, sentados frente a frente, en la alfombra manchada de barro- Pero esta vez haremos un pequeño cambio- dijo mientras tomaba la botella vacía de coñac y la colocaba entre los dos- En lugar de hacer preguntas tontas y retos absurdos, beberemos un trago de tequila y las verdades comenzaran hasta que uno de los dos esté completamente borracho- las sonrisas en sus rostros se ensancharon aún más. Ambos miraron al mismo tiempo la otra caja de pizza aún intacta, no se la iban a poner tan sencilla al otro.

¿Por qué aceptó Lily? No lo sabe pero esa noche se sentía superior y pensaba que podía vencer al gran Sirius Black en su propio juego.

¿Por qué hizo esa propuesta Sirius? Él lo sabía a la perfección pero no iba a dejar que Lily le ganara tan fácilmente, primero tendría que emborracharlo y sacarle la verdad.

Así fue como su juego comenzó, la botella giró y el que se veía apuntado por el fondo de la botella tenía que beber. Trago, mordida a la pizza, trago, mordida a la pizza, trago, mordida a la pizza, trago, mordida a la pizza, así hasta que se hartaron de tanta pizza y jugar a medias. La botella se llenó y rellenó infinidad de ocasiones en dos horas de juego. Los ojos estaban clavados en los del otro, querían derrotarse mutuamente pero parecía que ninguno lo iba a lograr. O eso fue hasta que comenzaron las risas tontas, para después dar paso a las carcajadas estúpidas, los dos habían perdido pero eso no significaba que no podrían obtener información.

- ¿Qué sentiste cuando me besaste?- preguntó Sirius después de que Lily diera un trago particularmente largo. Ella sonrió misteriosamente.

-Sentí que ardía en el infierno, que todo mi mundo se estremecía y que si después de eso me moría, lo haría feliz.

Otro giro a la botella, otro trago.

- ¿Por qué propusiste ese jugo?- los ojos de Sirius brillaron con maldad.

-Quería besar a James- le respondió, y aunque no se lo habían ordenado, volvió a beber- Quería… quería besarlo antes de que se rompiera el encanto.

Sirius sonrió y también bebió, aunque tampoco era su turno de hacerlo.

Lily se dejo caer en la alfombra, ahora ya lo sabía, ya podía hacer de esa información lo que quisiera. El juego había terminado para ella, ahora en verdad había perdido. Los dos estaban perdidos de borrachos, no se podían parar aunque su vida dependiera de ello, pero aún así continuaron bebiendo.

-Pregunta- le dijo Sirius, él había vuelto a girar la botella y mientras bebía, Lily dirigió sus ojos a la botella, le tocaba preguntar.

Pero qué es lo que debía preguntar y cómo demonios debía preguntarlo. Había tantas cosas en su cabeza que no lograba dar con la adecuada.

- ¿Por qué huiste de tu casa?- fue lo primero que salió de sus labios e inmediatamente se arrepintió de ello. No quería poner mal a Sirius.

Él se dejó caer a su lado, sus cabezas quedaron muy juntas, suspiró y dio otro largo trago.

-Huí porque no quería esa vida para mí, sabía lo que había en mi futuro y no me gustaba. Motifago, eso era lo que mis padres esperaban de mí.

Lily lo observó largamente, no había tristeza en su voz ni en sus ojos, sólo un leve atisbo de furia y vergüenza. Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es eso tan vergonzoso, que hace que sus ojos, casi siempre de un gris líquido, se vuelvan tan duros como el metal?

- ¿Te arrepientes?- no era su turno pero no se pudo contener.

-No- le respondió y Lily le creyó ciegamente- Es de lo único que no me arrepiento.- no se atrevió a mirarla, después de todo Remus siempre había dicho que los ojos de Lily veían más allá.

- ¿De qué es de lo que te arrepientes, entonces?- preguntó, Sirius se había adueñado definitivamente de la botella, pero eso era algo que ella no le importaba ahora.

Él ignoró esa pregunta. A veces la pelirroja podía ser verdaderamente entrometida. Lily supo que no iba a contestar a su pregunta cuando le pasó la botella. Los dos estuvieron bebiendo un largo rato, en silencio, el alcohol ya se les había subido a la cabeza pero eso les importaba poco.

- ¿Por qué me buscaste a mí cuando…?- Lily guardó silencio, esa era una duda que la torturaba de vez en cuando, pero no sabía cómo plantearla porque, después de todo, era un tema delicado- Ya sabes, en quinto ¿Por qué me buscaste a mí?

Sirius rellenó de nuevo la botella y reflexionó durante unos segundos mientras bebía.

-Porque sabía que…- pero guardó silencio, pensando mejor sus palabras- Leanne siempre te envidió, no sé porqué, pero lo hace y yo quería dañarla, hacer que su alma se retorciera en dolor. Quería vengarme, destrozarla y tú fuiste el arma perfecta.

Por fin tenía su respuesta, no era la que esperaba, pero por lo menos tenía la seguridad de que era la verdad. En realidad no sabía que esperaba escuchar, algo así como: _"en el fondo me gustabas y quería saber si era amor lo que podía llegar a sentir por ti"_. Sólo se estaba engañando a sí misma, puesto que tenía en claro que al único que amaba era a… pero eso era un tema que parecía no tener un fin.

Lily alcanzó a ver una sombra de odio en los ojos de Sirius, al parecer era un tema que aún le causaba dolor. En cualquier otra situación hubiera sentido pena por él pero en ese momento se sentía avergonzada.

- ¿Por qué aceptaste?- Sirius parecía estar leyéndole el pensamiento.

-Porque quería saber que era lo que se sentía- le respondió- Quería saber que se sentía ser la causante del sufrimiento de alguien que…- _"amaba"_, eso quedó ahogado en sus pensamientos- También quería vengarme y tú también fuiste el arma perfecta. ¿Cuándo dijiste: "Merecido se lo tiene"? ¿Leanne…?

-Leanne es una niña caprichosa que nació en un hogar donde ella lo era todo, toda su vida ha estado rodeada de amor y no conoce el sentimiento de sentirse no amado por su propia madre, quien a jurado que hubiera preferido sufrir un aborto a tener un hijo como el que le tocó- el trago que siguió a eso fue tan largo que Lily creyó que se terminaría la botella pero entendía perfectamente porque lo hacía.

-Sirius…- no sabía que decirle, así que lo abrazó. Sirius no lloró sobre su hombro, como ella lo había hecho antes, pero si se aferró fuertemente a ella.

-Ella quiere arreglarme…- su voz sonaba amortiguada, pues tenía el rostro ocultó en el cuello de Lily-…quiere "sanarme". Ella piensa que con su mundo de fantasía va a arreglar el mío, que siempre ha estado sumergido en tinieblas. Pero ella no parece entender que no necesito que me arregle y que no quiero que lo haga.

-Ella te ama. Sólo quiere ayudarte- le dijo Lily. Sirius soltó un gruñido de incredulidad, se separó de ella y volvió a beber.

Se quedaron en silencio y bebieron durante largo rato.

- ¿Lo amas?- fue un susurro. Pero a Lily le pareció un grito en el oído.

- ¿La amas tú?

-Creo que es una respuesta obvia- le dijo y sonrió- ¿Tú?

-Creo que es una respuesta obvia- ella no sonrió, sino que derramó lágrimas de tristeza. Sirius le pasó la botella y ella volvió a beber.

-Mi familia se parece mucho a tú hermana, hacen todo lo que está a su alcance para ignorar el hecho de que aún respiro, me odian y yo los odió a ellos, pero…- guardó silencio-…de lo único que me arrepiento…- empezó a decir, Lily dejo de sollozar y abandonó la botella-…es de haberlo dejado a él- una sola lágrima se escapó de sus ojos. Ella pudo notar que sus ojos volvían a ser de un gris líquido- Me convencí de que estaría bien sin mí, que él era igual a ellos, que no tendría porque importarme lo que fuera de él porque era obvio que a él no le importaba lo que fuera de mí- volvió a guardar silencio- Pero me importa, por muy estúpido y Slytherin que sea, porque es mi hermano y porque no debí abandonarlo- estaba furioso, encolerizado, rabioso pero completamente triste y derrotado. A él no lo había podido salvar.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Ahora Lily sí tenía la boca abierta pero Sirius no se dio cuenta porque había cerrado los ojos, en un intento desesperado de calmarse. Nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable y de todas las cosas que pensaba que descubriría, esa nunca cruzó por su cabeza.

Abrió los ojos y su típica sonrisa estaba de nuevo grabada en su rostro pero esa no alcanzó a llegar a sus ojos. Quería protegerse y por eso tenía su sonrisa, Lily sintió un terrible dolor por él, ella también deseo poder arreglarlo, quería hacerlo feliz, quería borrar todo el dolor y sufrimiento que había en su vida pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, que las cicatrices de su alma no tenían cura; ella lo sabía tan bien como lo sabía él.

La sombra en sus ojos se hizo aún más profunda y la tristeza que sentía Lily por él, también.

No sabía cuando había comenzado a llorar pero lo descubrió cuando Sirius tomó una de sus lágrimas y la observó como si deseara que no estuviera ahí. A Lily le dolió el corazón y fue un dolor físico que le cortó la respiración; quería hacer algo, quería hacer menos oscura esa sombra, pero ¿Qué? ¿Qué podía hacer?

Hubiera culpado al alcohol pero no era tan hipócrita. Se acercó a Sirius y lo besó. Esta vez no fue en busca de venganza o porque se vieran obligados a hacerlo, esta vez fue porque quería hacerlo, quería besarlo y con ello sanar un poco de esa alma que no podía ser sanada.

Fue suave, tierno, casi imperceptible, pero está ahí, existe y ellos son los dos únicos testigos. Se separaron y Sirius sonrió, era la primer sonrisa sincera que le veía desde hacia tanto tiempo que había olvidado cómo era. Ella se sintió feliz, por lo menos logro que la sombra remitiera unos segundos, porque sabe que va a estar ahí hasta el último de sus días…

Lily se abrazó a Sirius y se dejó arrullar por el sonido de la tranquila respiración que sale de ambos. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba tan cansada hasta ese momento, cuando sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y el mundo de los sueños se abrió para ella.

Despertó y el sol ya estaba en todo su esplendor, Sirius seguía a su lado, despierto y con su sonrisa de lado de siempre; por lo menos fue lo suficientemente decente para no despertarla y de no hacer ruido porque sabía que en cuanto se moviera, iba a sentir la jaqueca de su vida.

Sirius sonrió aún más y se levantó. Esta tan condenadamente bien que la hizo enfurecer. Se puso las botas, tomó la chamarra y se la hecho al hombro, agarró el último pedazo de pizza y se lo terminó en dos mordidas.

Ella se levantó y lo observó, la jaqueca le estaba dando un tiempo fuera, pero sabía que la iba a atacar. Sonrío, Sirius era feliz y ella también.

Se dirigió hasta la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido, Lily no se pudo contener y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué van a decir? Cuando se enteren…- Sirius parecía no comprender-…ya sabes, Leanne y James ¿Qué van a pensar?

Sirius se puso la chamarra en su actitud de chico malo y con su mejor sonrisa gambera le respondió:

-Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn

Abrió la puerta y él superó con creces a Rhet Butler mientras se marchaba, le dedicó una mirada que parecía decir: _"Este es nuestro pequeño secreto"_. Lily sonrió y se sintió tan feliz como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Eso por lo menos hasta que Sirius arrancó el motor de la motocicleta y su jaqueca se disparó a causa del rugido que le destrozó la cabeza. La carcajada que salió de la boca de Sirius era una clara muestra de que lo que sucedió anoche, ya había quedado guardado, tanto en el corazón de Lily como en la sombra de los ojos de Sirius.


End file.
